


Jollyranchers

by GlitterGummy



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Spectacular Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, Aliens, Don't Have to Know Canon, Explicit Sexual Content, Klyntar, Light Bondage, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Read at your own discretion, Sexual Content, Symbiotes - Freeform, Tentacles, Timeline What Timeline, To Be Continued, Xenophilia, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22287628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterGummy/pseuds/GlitterGummy
Summary: All work and no smut makes Norman Osborn a dull man.
Relationships: Norman Osborn/Venom Symbiote, Venom Symbiote/Norman Osborn
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	Jollyranchers

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a hot second because I like tentacles and also Norman was RIGHT there. 
> 
> Just hope you guys enjoy, as always!
> 
> Thank you for reading and be sure to leave a kudos and comment, it helps me continue writing! <3
> 
> I take requests and suggestions. Please leave them in the comments!
> 
> Comments will be replied to within 1-5 business days.  
> (ANXIETY ALERT)

Norman was up and at 'em, when wasn't he? 

Inside the Osborn penthouse was quite a spectacle, but what could you expect less from a billionaire head of Oscorp?

Either way, Norman had his own study up there, a nice big view behind his maple wood desk with the tiniest and tackiest name plate on top that read 'MR. OSBORN' in big golden capital letters.

Night had come over the city that never slept like a blanket, but Mr. Osborn did reject it like the plague. He was pushing himself to finish a few things.

Well okay, he said it WAS a few things, but those things were very big and took a lot of concentration to do.

Norman definitely wasn't in the right shape to do it anymore but he wasn't about to deny the sweet satisfaction of being a workaholic who finished the deed.

Either way, that wouldn't save him for the night he had in store. Oh no no, he didn't know it WAS in store but he would find out soon.

With mind wandering as fingers typed soullessly on the old keyboard, you could completely miss the sound of movements in the vents above.

If you did listen, it had a decent weight to it, and it was moving relatively quickly to a destination of the steel stained route.

Norman was definitely focused, everything around him fading away into the void of unaware as he continued typing.

His neglect of personal needs would only be his undoing, flinching with a tingle of his rickety spine from poor posture lingering as a black drippy fluid fell onto his suit.

He sat up, running his hand against it. It was very weird to touch, sticking to his digits like honey as he rubbed it between them, viewing the consistency.

Most would think Norman had some neat freak agenda but really he was just done at the end of the 24 hour revolves around the Sun ritual.

Still it took him a few tired blinks before he realized the black fanning out in little tendrils on his fingers, a bit taken aback before it dripped on his other shoulder and faster before the man had no time to glance up as the vent opened and he was bombarded by the ink, splatting against head and neck and wrapping into a dark unison as Norman pulled, bringing his feet up and using his spats to try and unbudge it.

Norman was so good at hiding his emotions, the mask analogy wasn't far from the truth either.

He kept calm on the outside but his heart raced as he mildly panicked while also claiming the title of top annoyance at his work being disrupted.

But even with the enhanced strength, and intellect to some extent, it wasn't working.

The goop spread out thin, wrapping faster as Norman tugged almost in vain attempts now.

The problem being that the more Norman panicked and resisted, the more it stuck to him like his anxiety gluing itself to him and wishing to be apart of him forever.

Gobby had been very quiet honestly, even if he said anything while Norman was working he would've been tuned out.

But no, the gremlin sat laid up on his stomach at the weird mirrors braced against the outline of the room, watching contently with half-hooded eyes to complete the shit eating grin of his legs bent to softly kick his legs back and forth like a dainty school girl.

Norman had bigger things to worry about, especially when his clothes started to melt, making him gasp in disgust. He was in disdain over a loss of an expensive suit (not like it put a dent in his trust fund) but that made him angry instead, only dissolving his resolve as it drew closer.

The symbiote seemed to be *feeding* off of his emotions as well, growing bigger and heavier as it curled and pulled him into its embrace like a hug from the unknown.

Finally after his clothes had washed away, he was held up in those thick tendrils, enough to rival a forearm in thickness as he was held up by his wrists above his head, ankles tugged slightly apart.

After his struggles had ended and he had accepted his face, he was beet red in the face, panting hard and glaring down at the beast. It was a hard thing to do, to a monster that had no facial features but it was clear he was very angry.

"Stop staring."

He said, side glancing away. Yes, it doesn't have eyes but he just *knew*.

Norman wasn't shy to kinky endeavors, but he wasn't about to give this slime stain the satisfaction of pleasing him.

Imagine, him, Norman Fucking Osborn getting off on his own rapture...

Either way, Gobby was content to watch, sitting up with his legs crossed and shoving popcorn into his mouth. (It was green popcorn but that didn't matter too much.)

Once Norman's panting had stilled from catching his breath, it finally moved, setting him down on top of it like a cushion before it curled and pulled his hands and feet into itself, trapping them in an iron grip as he could only see the mirrored ceiling now.

Okay maybe that above mirror was for *kinky* office sex reasons, but it only spurned his interest in this moment, turning his head to the side as it curled one around his neck lightly, rubbing his cheek as he bared his teeth in a growl.

He was like a trapped animal, powerless to stop the opposing forces thrust onto him.

Thrust...

He froze as the tendrils curled up along his thighs, dipping his lower arms and lower legs to knee into the noir pile of itself, leaving him less room to struggle.

Jesus, why couldn't this thing just absorb him or eat him or whatever alien blobs do?? No, it was set on humiliation, the thing Norman McOsborn hated the most being forced onto him.

Never mind the rape, it was just the ugliness of shame hiding behind that mask.

Norman however was a busy bee in thought, but wouldn't admit how his mind wandered on the possibilities on what it would do to him.

But with an alien being capable of connecting to one's mind...

He felt himself flood with reason and yearning, dirty thoughts abound as he groaned, blood rushing to his groan in preparation to mate as animals did in the wild.

He swelled a bit, just leaning his head back with a thump against the black ball before it curled further behind his head, using parts of itself in a spiral like a seat to push his head up and watch himself as he was assaulted in soon to come bliss.

A thinner tentacle wrapped around the base of his cock, up to the head as it melted at the bottom just practically from how hot his skin shone in desire, the melted appendages wrapping around his balls and caressing that taint of his own.

The slime was warm, it was almost *heaven* to compare to other things Norman had stuck his dick in. (That's a huge list, don't get me started on when he fucked a pie.)

It was warm but not too hot, slick in an oily substance to ease it's slide over his length and the melting sensation-

Norman just rolled his eyes up, closing them briefly as he moaned at the contact. His mouth scrunched up at hearing himself call out like a desperate whore, but he couldn't stop it.

It got worse when it began to slowly curl and move around his member, stroking it lazily as it continued to fill with hot blood, standing up straight and falling over flushed on his belly as the tentacles continued their ministrations on that one special place of sensitivity.

Norman panted a bit and he couldn't stop the small line of drool down his cheek as the one near his cheek all this time shoved into his mouth, giving himself to suckle on and keep him quiet so Harry wouldn't hear and ruin the moment like he always does.

Don't tell Harry.

The taste wasn't bad, nothing salty like cum and nothing like giving head. There was a bland oily taste around the warm limb, Norman sucking on it with a small gurgle, eyes half-hooded as he pushed his hips up, mumbling a seething rage of words about wanting to finish this as quickly as possible.

The symbiote had decided the man was right, though...

It stroke and curled and rubbed against him, two clawed hands coming up to caress his pecs, playing with the sensitive nubs on each breast as Norman hissed, biting down on the tentacle as it only pushed out on his jaw to give it more movement again as he came in a few small shots on his chest and belly.

But it wasn't over, not by a longshot...

**TO BE CONTINUED?**


End file.
